The return of the Lost son: spider style
by deathknighttimas
Summary: After The Third Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in to infant Naruto was send by mistake made by Loki to New York where he was adopted ,and renamed Peter Parker. The Beyonder using his powers to reunited a family. Multicrossover Alive Minato,and Kushina NarutoxHarem LukexIno Surrogate Father Thor,and Fury
1. Chapter 1

**The returned of the lost son**

**masked voices/Loud voices**

_Nonjapaneses in the elemental countries/jutsus_

papers,computers,and scrolls

(A/n I don't own anything. this a Ultimate Spiderman/Naruto/Frozen/Phineas and Ferb/DC crossover Pairing NarutoAka PeterxElsaxAvaxVanessaxKaraxCrystalxCandancexSakuraxHinataxHanaxAnkoxKitty Pryde LukexIno Good Danzo,Madara Bloodline Naruto,oc,Later Kushina,and Minato. In this story Peter Parker has Sunny Blonde hair. Surrogate father like Thor,Fury Uncle like Captain America,Ironman,and Hulk. Older brother like Thing,Human torch,male members of the Guardians of the Galaxy,and Black Bolt Older sister like Medusa,Susan Storm,and Black Widow. Godfather A,and Killer Bee)

**A father learns of his lost son's return,Spider-Man meets the Beyonder,the teams reaction to a message for the Beyonder,Spiderman versus the Demon of the mist,and Odin sends gifts to his son's chosen heir.**

At his desk fighting his long time enemy paperwork Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was having concentrating as he was remembering that today is his long lost son Naruto's twelve birthday. After Hizuen Sarutobi his predecessor sealed the most fearsome Bijuu the Kyuubi in to infant Naruto's body as he was going to grab Naruto a dark portal open, and a tall flaming giant with a pair of horns grabbed Naruto ,and throw the newborn in to a different portal. Then there was a blinding light in the office a scroll appeared on his desk. After a minute he open,and readed the message he called for the Anbu to get his wife Kushina to come meet him in his office. The scrol read simply as followed.

Lord Hokage,

Your son is alive. He will return to your world at the land of Wave.

sincerely yours,

the Beyonder

Meanwhile Team Spiderman made up of Spider-Man,White Tiger,Nova,Iron fist,Powerman,and new members Crystal of the Inhumans,the Ice princess, Supergirl an alien surivor from a doomed world in a different reality,and Shadow cat was fighting the sinister six not only were techinically enchanced,but also enchance with the symboite Venom,and they were being lead by The Green goblin. Spider man meet the newest members of his team on two different missions. He meet the Ice Princess on a diplomantic mission that he was dragged on to by Captain America along with Kitty Pryde who wanted a change from the Xmen to teach him some new skills . It turned out to be a protection mission to protect the Crown Princess Elsa who had cryomancy powers from Hydra agents trying to take over her small kingdom for the Red Skull,and then to use her as part of supersoldier breeding program. Spider-man was still confused over the situtation with the trolls ,which were nothing like the Trolls that Loki used as minions,and them trying to hastily marry him with Elsa. Any way after S.H.E.I.L.D agent came to bring the Hydra agents to prison. Elsa gave up her crown in order to take training from S.H.E.I.L.D in order to control her power,and to experience of being a normal teenager. The Thing invited Spider-Man to join the Fantastic Four to Athilla the city of the Inhumans so that Spider-Man can meet the Inhumans. The city barrier was hit by a unknown alien craft with a blonde teenage girl. Reed Richards was more interest in the idea of dissecting the poor girl to figure out where she is from than helping her out which caused Susan Storm to break of their engagement ,and practically adopted the girl who told them that her name was Kara Zor-El of Krypton. The Inhumans have no recorded of Krypton in their records which meant that Kara is from a different reality. After a short while during a tour of the city lead by Medusa,Black Bolt the mute king by choice ,and Medusa younger sister Crystal the city was attacked Kree . Spider-Man save Black Bolts life from falling rubble so that Black Bolt can use his hypersonic voice to destroy two of the kree ships. Black Bolt betrothed Crystal to Spider-Man as a thank you for saving his life ,and helping save city. Well lets just say Fury fainted after he heard what happened.

After Spider-Man, Ice Princess,and Crystal Imprisoned the Green Goblin,and the sinister six in a prison made of a liquid metal webs,Ice,and thick glass made from Crystal's Elemental Powers. A portal opened up,and a sliver sleeved arm grabbed Spider-Man's shoulder ,and dragged him through the portal where a tall dark purple hair in two long triangles running on the side of his face. He had a purple goatee,and is wearing a silver disco suit.

"Who are you ,and what do you want?",asked Spider-Man as he got into a defensive stance

"I am the Beyonder,and to what I want is to return you Peter Parker to birth world or should I say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of the Yondaime Hokage,and the Red Habenero.",said Beyonder

"Not that I am truly believe you. If that is the case how did I get to this world?",said Peter/Naruto

"After the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi gave his life to seal the Bijuu or also known as Tailed Beast a massive Demon made of Chakra the Kyuubi or as it also called the Nine Tailed Fox in to you as newborn turning you in to a jinchuuriki or power of the human sacrafice. As your Father Minato Namikaze was coming to get you after the sealing a portal to Muspelheim was open by Loki trying to figure out a way to banish ,or to humilate Thor. The fire demon Sutur flicked you in to another portal where you were discovered by Richard ,and Mary Parker,and the rest is history. Unforunately this does not have a happy ending for your birth parents as they organized searched trought out your birth world, while your materal grandfather that your mother never met search in other worlds using the bloodline trait that his clan has the Sharingan. Your mother Sharingan was sealed by your grandmother to protect your mother. It actually a very sad irony as he appeared in the city of the Inhumans days after you left the city. You have another bloodline trait throught your greatgrandmother on your father's mother's side it is called Mokuton or wood elemental. It means with proper training that you can grow forest with just one justu. I forgot to tell you that your parents are ninjas .",explained the Beyonder

"So is it my choice that I either go to my home world or back to the world with my friends?",asked Naruto

"Yes ,but your friends will be told of your leaving,and some may choose to come to your home world to have a new start themselves or just to visit.",said the Beyonder as he made a Spider-Man themed backpack appeared out of thin air

"I want to meet my birth parents.",said Naruto.

"Here in this bag as several changes of clothes,some chemicals to make ten vials of your web fluid,several scrolls on Charka malipulation,Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,and several science fictions books you like. You will not be heading to your birth village. You will be helping liberating a nation from organized crime lord that makes your Kingpin look like a pushover. When the Genin or rookie ninja do the tree climbing chakra control training exercise ask the team leader your father's last student for diferent exercise because your wall climbing prevents you from doing the exercise. The team leader is also your godbrother.",said Beyonder as he open a portal which Naruto walked in to leading him to a mist covered forest.

Meanwhile on the Tricarrier.

"Where is Spider-Man?",shouted Director Fury

"We don't know sir.",said White Tiger

"All we know sir is that portal opened up behind ,and a silver sleeved arm reach out of the portal then grab him. ",said Elsa trying to fight back her tears,Crystal,Kitty,and Kara were actually crying.

A portal opened up ,and the Beyonder walk on to the Tricarrier. Causing the team getting ready fight him if necessary.

"Who are you ,and where is Spider-Man ?",Shouted Fury as he pointed a laser pistol at the Beyonder.

"I am the Beyonder, and I returned young Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze to his birth world. Where he should of been raised if it wasn't for Loki trying to get Thor in trouble in one way or another.",said Beyonder

"Will we ever be able to see him again?",asked Crystal

"Yes you will be with him again ,but I can't send you to his world. Director Fury if you see Thor ask him to tell Heimdall to send messagers to Madara Uchiha if he see him in his sight to tell him that his Grandson has returned to his birth world.",said Beyonder as he walk through a new portal

"Team I want volunteers to go to Danville to help Ironman,and a pair of child geniuses build a portal so large that the Hulk can easily walk though."said Fury which caused Elsa,Ava,Kara,Crystal,and Luke Cage to raise their hands.

"After the portal is complete I want you to go with a couple of avengers,and fantastic four members to meet Spider-Man ,and his birth family. From there you will join Spider-Man hometown.",said Fury

Meanwhile in the forest of the land of Waves.

'I really hate my team. The revenage obessed pamper prince emo, the banshee fangirl hybrid,and the emo painter. I guess I am going to die. Well I have to face the fact that I will never truly fulfill my bucket list. Because the training Minato-sensei's son is uncheck.' thought an imprisoned Kakashi from his water jutsu prison

"Move Genin and none of you will die.",said the real Zabuza as his Clone began to try to get to Tazuna the bridge builder ,and team Seven client. As the Water clone began to swing it's sword, the clone was then hit with black metal plug dart which began to shoot shook the clone until it turn in to water.

"Well that was strange. I guess it is time to save the silver hair masked man from mr. No eyebrows.",said Spider-Man as he leapt over the genin,and their client.

"Who in the name of the Shimigami are you?",shouted Zabuza as he made a new water clone.

"I am you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. So who are you captain no eyebrows,and are you trying to compensate with that sword?",said Spider-Man as he shoot a web that wrapped around Kakashi then Spider-Man pulled him out of the water prison.

"NO I AM NOT TRY TO COMPENSATE YOU RED,AND BLUE FREAK. I am Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",shouted Zabuza as he was then hit with a Taser dart. The Spider-Man then wrapped Zabuza in a web. Before Kakashi could check the body a robe figure wearing a mist hunter-nin mask appeared ,and took Zabuza away.

"So who are your really?",ask Kakashi as he covered his Sharingan, and they walking in to Tazuna house.  
>"My adopted name is Peter Parker,but my birth name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.",Naruto said as he took off his mask to reveal his face that include three whisker marks on his cheeks. Which caused Kakashi to faint.<p>

Meanwhile at Forge of the Eitri the dwarf King. Eitri was a white hair dwarf with no facial hair who was putting the finishing touches for a very important client. As Lord Odin walked in accompanyed by a pair of Einherjar guards.

"Ah lord Odin, I just finished the order. The eastern Midgardian sword gave me more trouble to forge, but I can say that these three weapons are some of my greatest creations since Mjonir. The two swords were forge in the hearts of twin stars as they died at the same time. The short sword has the power over light,and fire. The eastern sword has power over darkness,and water. The hammer-asgardian ax hybrid was forge as you requested in the heart of new star. It has powers simular to Mjonir ,but the strength of the power grows as the user ages until user is about thirty Midgard years old.",explained Eitri

"Yes these will work well for my son, Thor's chosen heir along with my father,Bor's spear. I hope they will aided him well in battle. I personally own Thor's chosen heir a life, like most of the Nine realms. Thank you my old friend for forging the weapons.",said Lord Odin as the two guards carried a chest,and two bags filled with gold coins, and jewels. Odin grabbed the three weapons, and carried them to the Bifrost bridge where he opened the portal.

Before Odin throw a weapon through the portal,he casted an enchantment to protect the weapon from being pick up ,and used by anyone other then Thor's chosen heir by saying"Whomever picks up this weapon be worthy ,and chosen by Thor . Will be Thor's heir,and wield his powers."

The weapons landed two miles from Tazuna house with a loud enough boom that it woke up the fainted Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**The returned of the lost son**

**masked voices/Loud voices**

_Nonjapaneses in the elemental countries/jutsus_

papers,computers,and scrolls

(A/n I don't own anything. this a Ultimate Spiderman/Naruto/Frozen/Phineas and Ferb/DC crossover Pairing NarutoAka PeterxElsaxAvaxVanessaxKaraxCrystalxCandancexSakuraxHinataxHanaxAnkoxKitty Pryde LukexIno Good Danzo,Madara Bloodline Naruto,oc,Later Kushina,and Minato. In this story Peter Parker has Sunny Blonde hair. Surrogate father like Thor,Fury Uncle like Captain America,Ironman,and Hulk. Older brother like Thing,Human torch,male members of the Guardians of the Galaxy,and Black Bolt Older sister like Medusa,Susan Storm,and Black Widow. Godfather A,and Killer Bee)

**Gathering the weapons,Sakura finds a scrapbook,Battle of the Bridge ,and Construction on the Portal **

"Stay here,and protect the client Sasuke ,and Sai. Sakura ,and Naruto your with me.",said Kakashi as he lead the way to the source of the explosion. After five minutes they reach the site of the explosion with there was a mile wide crater . Kakashi lead the two to the center of the crater there was four weapons that Naruto noticed instantly that they were Asgardian in orgin.

As Kakashi was about to touch the spear, Naruto shouted,"Stop those are Asgardian. They can screw you up really badly. Let me translate the runes first."

As Naruto grab a note book out of the backpack the Beyonder gave him. Kakashi asked,"What is Asgardian?"

"Asgardians are a race of borderline divine beings that reside in world called Asgard. I will explain more later. I got the translations.",said Naruto as he work on translating.

"So what it the symbols mean?",asked Sakura

"It is a protection enchantment similar to the one Odin put on Thor's hammer when he banish Thor to teach him son humility. It say' Whomever should pick up this weapon be worthy ,and is chosen by Thor. Will be Thor's heir,and wield his powers'. I am the only one around here that can pick them up.",said Naruto as he grab the hammer-ax

"Why is that?",asked Kakashi as Naruto slip the spear through the backpack shoulder sleeves.

"Ask me later about the Wild hunt situation then I will tell you.",said Naruto as he had a shiver of fear down his spine.

Five minutes later they arrive back in Tazuna house. Naruto sat down ,and began looking in his backpack for a good book to read.

"Cool,the Beyonder got me the two books that relate to the Jedi ,and Sith.",said Naruto as he pulled out a thin red hardcover book that in black letters read Book of Sith.

"Uh Naruto-san what is a Sith,and Jedi?",asked Sai as Sakura began pulling books out Naruto's backpack. There was books with title like Revenge of the Sith,Dune,Childern of Dune,Dune Messiah,A New Hope,Empire strikes back,Phantom Menace,Attack of the Clones,Return of the Jedi, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's court, and The occult war during world war two.

"They are fictional groups that have supernatural powers. The Sith are villains trying to take over the universe. The Jedi protect the universe. If you want to read more you can borrow of the books.", said Naruto as Sakura open a book that had Naruto's mask on the cover.

"What do you got there Sakura?",asked Tsunami ,Tazuna's adult daughter

"It looks a scrapbook about Naruto. There are alot of pictures of very strange people as single pictures,and a group of people around Naruto age with a one eye man on a strange looking ship.",said Sakura

"The single pictures are villains I have faced. The group picture is my team from the world I grew up on with our surrogate father like figure. The White Tiger suited person is Ava Ayala, the muscle bound teenager is Luke Cage aka Powerman,the green and yellow jump suit wearing teen is Danny Rand aka Iron fist,the guy in the bucket helmet is Sam Alexander aka Nova or I as call him bucket head, the pale blonde girl is Elsa of Arendale aka Ice Princess,the blonde hair girl that Kakashi is starting to drool over is Kara Storm fromerly Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl,the brown hair girl is Kitty Pryde,and the red haired girl is Crystal of the Inhumans,and my betrothed.",said Naruto as he put a book mark in to his book to save his place.  
>"So what are their ablities ,and your's for that matter? Also how did you get betrothed?",asked Kakashi<p>

"Well starting with me. I have super aglity, can stick to most surfaces,a super sense, genius intellect,super strength, super speed, super endurance,super reflexs,and healing factor. Ava is a skilled martial artist,and has super human abilities relating to mystical talisman that she inherited from her father. Luke has superhuman strength,super endurance,stamina,unbreakable skin,and a healing factor like mine. Danny is a skilled martial arts master,healing powers,super human attributes,able to use his chi to break iron,and always causes headaches with his zen statements. Sam has super strength,energy projection,flight,universal translator,and can survive in space,because of his helmet. Crystal is a elemental manipulator. Elsa is a Cryomancer. Kara by absorbing yellow sunlight has superstrength,Flight ,supersenses,X-ray vision,heat vision,Ice breath,unbreakable skin,and super speed. Kitty's only power is that she is intangibility or also known as walking through solid objects.",explained Naruto  
>"Give me your power you don't deserve them.",demanded Sasuke<p>

"Even if I could you many not survive the pain that the process causes even with my natural healing factor I was in incredible pain that I actually passed out by pain alone. As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted I visit the city of the Inhumans with some of my surrogate older siblings. The city was attacked by an alien race called the Kree. I save the king of the Inhumans as he was heading towards the alien ships as some rumble was about to hit him. In gratitude he betrothed his sister in law to me. Although I think I might be married because of the trolls of Arendale. When we went to get their help with Elsa power they started wedding preparation ,and doing a wedding ceremony between Elsa,Kitty,and me. While they were singing calling us fixer uppers. I still have nightmares alternating between that song, Venom,and the wild hunt situation.",said Naruto with a shiver going down his spine.

"What is the Wild Hunt situation?",asked Kakashi wanting to know why Naruto prevented him from touching the weapons.

"In order to get the whole picture I will tell you about my first trip to Asgard. To begin with at least in world that I grew up in there are nine parallel world that are connected in mystical ways. The worlds are Asgard,Alfheim,Vanaheim,Jotunheim,Nidavellir,Midgard or Earth,Muspelheim,Niffleheim or Hel,and Svarthalfheim or the dark world. On a field trip to the natural history museum to look at Norse artifacts. Mind you that I am not big on field trips after getting bite by a goat on my first field trip, a dolphin on my second field trip,and on my third field trip by the genetically enhanced radioactive spider that game me my powers. Danny translated the runes which I think activated Loki plan by opening a portal to Jotunheim to the museum ,and a frost giant warrior appeared.",said Naruto as he took a drink of water,and turn the pages in the scrapbook,and pointing to a tall blue humanoid creature with club made out of ice.

"They have the ability to control,and create weapons out of ice. They are also physically tough. My team try to fight him, but we were losing until Thor appeared, and he easily beat it. He was looking at stone on it chest, my spider sense went of before he touched it, I try to warn him,but he ignore my warning. The magic of the stone turned him in to a frog ,but he can still talk. He realised that his stepbrother Loki the god of mischeif,trickery,magic,and evil was behind it, trying to upsurb their father Odin who was in a special state called the Odinsleep in which he takes once a year to recharge his powers for the coming year ,and to take over the nine world. He took us to Asgard. We got in to a fight which I called for a stratgetic retreat . Thor took us to the Dwarf king Eitri who after I taught Thor to be humble, he gave my team special weapons to cover their short comings. We attack Loki again. In that battle we dominated the giants. I trick Loki in to reversing his spell on Thor. As a reward Thor gave the team a two headed goat that bit my hand.",said Naruto as he rubbed his hand for a phantom pain.

"Only an Uzumaki would out trick a trickster god.",said Kakashi

"Well weeks later it was picture day. I was heading to school early with out breakfast so I didn't screw up that school picture again. A food vendor offered me a free hot dog as token of graditude for being a hero. My spider sense went off which I thought was because of the hot dog so my stomach won the argument. While I was focus on eating the food vendor turned out to be Loki. The hot dog was enchanted. It turned me in to a humaniod pig. Then there was a thick mist that also had a horn call. Three hunters from Asgard appeared riding wolves the size of horse. Their leader a muscle bound shave headed man by the name of Skurge the Executioner notice me, and gave chase. As I was hiding Loki explained his plan to use an annual Asgardian event, the day of the wild hunt to get his revenge on me. The day of the wild hunt is when hunters from Asgard search the nine realms looking for a prize boar or pig to kill which would be served in a feast in the halls of Vahalla. I was their target. Thor arrive ,and try to help me out along with my team,and SHEILD. Luckily at sunset the enchantment broke I punched Loki in the face. In order to make it up to me for what happen Odin,and Thor invited me to join them at the feast. When Thor was escorting me home he said'You are one few mortals that my father Odin would be honored to have as a member of his family.'. ",said Naruto

"I have a question. Who is this?",asked Sai as he pointed to an elf with half white, and half black face.

"That is Malekith the accursed. He is leader of a near exticnted race of elves called Dark Elves. He planned to turn the return the rest of the nine worlds in to darkness. The reason why he has that black half of his face is because I hit him with a taser dark first, then Thor hit him with lightening scaring half of his face. I am going to bed.",said Naruto as he got up ,and head to a futon bed in are room he was sharing with Kakashi.

Over the next few days while the Genin of team seven were working on tree climbing under the watchful eyes of Kakashi's pack. Kakashi began a crash course in ninja combat for Naruto. It was actually easier because after a taijutsu only spar Naruto actually beat him. In genjutsu was actually the most difficult because Naruto had next to no chakra control. In ninjutsu Kakashi taught Naruto subsitution,henge ,and Kage bushin because the fact Naruto didn't have the chakra control,and also had too much chakra to do normal bushin. Sasuke was constantly trying to get Naruto's powers by killing him. So after the second attempt Kakashi sealed Sasuke in to a prisoner sealing scroll to let Lord Hokage decide his fate.

"Sai, you will stay here to protect Tsunami,and Inari.",ordered Kakashi

When the team ,and Tazuna reach the nearly completed they noticed a thick fog as well as all of the workers were knocked out cold. Standing in the middle of the bridge was Zabuza,and his masked accomplice.

"Hey captain no eyebrows,and masked fake hunter. Here is a present for you.",said Naruto as he shoot both his web shooters Zabuza and his accompile which wrapped them so tightly that they can't escape.

"Okay we may have to wait for this Gato that you told me about to show up.",said Naruto

"Why do you figure that?",asked Kakashi

"Gato as Tazuna describe him is alot like another organized crime boss that I dealt with in New York city which is the name of the city I grew up in. He would kill his men even if they did the job sucessfully to keep all of the profit.",said Naruto as his spider sense went off.

"So the great demon of the mist got defeat by a jumpsuit wearing freak.",said a short man with a cane. Behind him was about a hundred or so bandits,and mercnaries.

"Kakashi cut them open. We might need them. Sakura protect Tazuna.",said Naruto

"Kill them all.",said Gato causing the army of hired killers to attack.

"_Taju Kage bushin Jutsu.",_said Naruto as fifty clones appeared. The Narutos jumped up in to the air.

_"Spider-Men electric dart barrage",_said Naruto as the clones shoot taser darts out of their web shooters. The darts hit all of their targets, the Narutos landed safely on the bridge.

"That was impressive.",said Zabuza as he walked over to Gato,kneeled down,and checked for a pulse. There was none. Zabuza reached in to Gato's pocket, and pulled out his wallet.

"Here kid, you killed him you get the spoils.",said Zabuza as he toss the wallet at Naruto.

"What do mean killed? Those darts are meant to only to knock out people.",said Naruto

"Gato must of had a heart condition of some kind.",said Kakashi as Tazuna woke up his workers ,and they began to celebrate Gato's death.

Meanwhile in Danville USA.

"Hey Ferb, Director Fury called. I know what we are going to do today. We are going to work with Ironman ,and some other heroes to make a portal to take them to Spider-man's birth world.",said Phineas as several delivery trucks appeared.

Isabella walked in to their backyard,and said, "Whatcha ya doing?"

"Working on an Interdimensional portal to Spider-man's birth world",said Phineas

"I thought Spider-man is from our world.",said Isabella

"Director Fury said that Spider-man is actually born in a world where ninjas are common ,and that they can malipulate chakra for jutsus.",said Phineas as Ironman, Elsa,Crystal,Kara,Ava,Kitty,and Luke walked in.

"So how long do you two think it will take to get this portal built?",said Ironman

"About three hours. That includes snack time. So who will be going through the portal's maiden voyage?",said Phineas

"Myself,Thor,the Thing,Invisable woman,and this group of teenage heroes who are teammates of Spider-man.",said Ironman as he started to work with Ferb on some electrical wiring. Phineas ran of to start working on some power complets taking Luke Cage to help him.

"So is there another reason why you girls want go to that world?",asked Isabella

"I am betrothed to Spider-man.",said Crystal

"Kitty,and me are married to Spider-man.",said Elsa

"Kara,and myself are actually in love with him.",said Ava


	3. Chapter 3

**The returned of the lost son**

**masked voices/Loud voices**

_Nonjapaneses in the elemental countries/jutsus_

papers,computers,and scrolls

(A/n I don't own anything. this a Ultimate Spiderman/Naruto/Frozen/Phineas and Ferb/DC crossover Pairing NarutoAka PeterxElsaxAvaxVanessaxKaraxCrystalxCandancexSakuraxHinataxHanaxAnkoxKitty Pryde LukexIno Good Danzo,Madara Bloodline Naruto,oc,Later Kushina,and Minato. In this story Peter Parker has Sunny Blonde hair. Surrogate father like Thor,Fury Uncle like Captain America,Ironman,and Hulk. Older brother like Thing,Human torch,male members of the Guardians of the Galaxy,and Black Bolt Older sister like Medusa,Susan Storm,and Black Widow. Godfather A,and Killer Bee)

**Walking around the village,Meeting Family,The Beyonder's suprise,Avengers versus ANBU,and Kushina's reaction.**

Naruto decided not to wear his spidey suit when he meets his family so he was wearing a white t-shirt with sky blue button up overshirt open,with a pair of khaki pants. It was not a long journey to Konoha about long about about a two day walk at civilian speed,but a ninja,and superhuman speed it was about a three hours. In order to do that speed thought Naruto hand to carry Sakura on his back in order to do that speed. As the group got through gate check, Naruto decided to check out the village itself before meeting his parent,and besides he was actually very hungry. The fact that his supermetabolism,and the economic state of Wave Country he was very hungry. The last time he was this hungry was after the Wild hunt situation which caused him at the feast that Thor took him to. He ended up fighting Volstagg the Voluminous in not only a food eating competion,but also in to a fist fight for the last whole roasted boar. Which caused may Asgardians including Odin,and Hogun the grim to start laughing.

Naruto stopped a food stand where the brown hair waitress notice him,and asked"What would you like?"

"I will have a bowl of pork ramen.",said Naruto as he sat down. After his order arrived he took a taste. In his mind as he took the taste an angelic chorus made up of the mini good decision making blue angel Spider-Man were singing Hallelujah with a mini Spider-man dressed up in priest robe praising the ramen he was currently eating.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower.  
><strong>"Where is my son?",<strong>shouted Kushina scaring everyone ,but Minato .

"I think he went ot get something to eat. Becauses of his abilities that he gained from the world he was in,and the fact that in the economic state of Wave he couldn't get his full to replenish the energy he uses protect Tazuna's family,and the bridge.",explained a scared Kakashi

"Okay Sai,and Sakura you are free to go. Zabuza ,and Haku you will have to go with the ANBU for interogation before you get to start your probation period. Now Kakashi can you tell us more about our son.",said Minato as the Genin,Zabuza,and Haku were lead out of the office by ANBU members.

"He is very intelligent. He actually made a liquid web like compound for trapping prisoners,and for swinging for rapid transport. He is also very cunning for pranks.",said Kakashi

"How much of a prankster is he?",asking Minato fearing what could happen if both Kushina,and Naruto can get in a pranking mood.

"He actually out trick a god of mischief,trickery ,and magic.",said Kakashi which caused Minato to groan.

"That one time got me in many problems later, because Loki wanting revenge. Not only the Wild Hunt situation ,but he deage not only myself ,and Thor, but my team at the time, then sent a automated weapon design to kill gods after us. We did finally beat it ,but we had to use kid's toys as weapons,because anything adult size wouldn't work for us. Then he teamed up with one of my regular villains to use my blood to make an army of venom enhance army of Frost giants,trolls,dragons,and a wolf. The wolf which I must add was foretold to eat Odin in the end of time. They also framed me for leading the army.",said Naruto as he walked in to the room

"Sochi.",said a misty eye Kushina as she ran up to Naruto giving him a hug.  
>"Mom",said Naruto as he hugged her back gently not to break her with his super strength.<p>

"Son it is so good to have you back.",said Minato as he walked over ,and hugged Naruto. Then an ANBU appear,and said,"Shizune reports that there are some strange sounds coming from couple of the rooms in your home."

"We got to go Minato. Hikari may be in trouble.",said Kushina as Minato prepare to preform his flying thundergon jutsu.

"Who is Hikari?",asked Naruto as Minato grabbed his shoulder.

"Hikari is your three year old baby sister.",said Minato as the jutsu activated. It transported the three Namikaze to a large mansion home. Where a red haired three year old girl ,and a black hair woman about Kakashi's age ran out of the house.

"Mommy, there scary sounds coming out of the don't go in room.",said Hikari as Kushina pick her up.

"Lord Hokage we ran out of the house when we heard sound coming out of the gym as well.",said Shizune

"Kushina stay here. I am going in.",said Minato as he started to run in to the house.

"Not alone your are.",said Naruto as he ran in after MInato .

"Mommy , who is second daddy?",asked Hikari

"That is your no longer long lost big brother Naruto.",said Kushina

Minato stop in front of a door not to far way from the master bedroom.

"What room is this,and why is Hikari not allowed to go in to it?",asked Naruto

"This is the room we set up to be your room. We were planning to tell Hikari about you when she was older. Why did you follow me?",said Minato

"My spider sense can tell me if there is danger around. That, and you were being crazy for going in alone to unknown danger. Cover me.",said Naruto to which Minato nodded ,and got behind Naruto.

Naruto opened the door to Minato's shock that it's was completely differnt then the way he,and Kushina lefted it. On some of the more difficult nights he would go and sit in the rocking chair in the room ,and think how it would of been to raise Naruto. There was a king size bed with many pillows at the head of the bed. It has a large soft fabric blanket which was Spider-man theme. There was a large flat screen tv on the wall which was connected to a PS3 with all sorts of games alot of them being action adventure games. The was three book shelves two of them were filled with books of variest genres. The third book sleeve was filled with Dvds,and blu-rays movies including all of the Disney animated movies. On top of a dresser there was stacks of CDs of Naruto's favorite genres which was classic rock,country,southern rock,and showtunes. In the now walking in closet there were two dog crates with two doberman pinchers in them. Naruto noticed a scroll in english writing with his name on it . Which he opened, and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I decided to update the room your parents chosen for you. The reason that you have your two new pets is that to add protection for your little sister,and any other childern. What I did to your clan's gym was adding an exact replica of the shield training faclities on the tricarrier which are more adapted for your powers then your family gym. The gym is protected with a biometric scanner which is set you,your parents,their senseis,your team,and your parent's students. That way it is to protect your sister from the training drones._

_sincerely yours,_

_The Beyonder._

_PS. The Biometrics only has Kakashi's nonSharingan eye in it's data base._

"Dad it's safe. The being that brought me home up date my room,and the gym so that the gym could give me a challenging work out. It may give you,and mom a challenging work out too.",said Naruto as they walked out of his room after letting the dogs out as well.

"We will have to get the dog's their shots from the Inuzukas after I annouce your return to the village. Who is that weirdly dress man on your blanket?",asked Minato

"That is actually me in my superhero costume. At first though it was my wrestling costume so that I could get money to help out my adopted Aunt,and uncle. But ultimately it got my adoptive uncle Ben killed, because I didn't stop a thief at the wrestling arena. He did teach me a very important lesson' That with great power comes great responsibility.'",said Naruto as he ended in a sad voice. Minato puts a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"So what was the problem?",asked Kushina as she put Hikari down.

"The being that sent Naruto back to us updated his room,and added a Gym more suited for Naruto's powers.",said Minato as the dogs came in to the yard ,and walked over and started to lick Hikari.

"What are those?",asked Kushina susprised that what Minato said.

"They are our new family pets as well as protection for Hikari. The Beyonder sent them.",said Naruto

"Can I name them big brother?",asked Hikari after the dogs stopped licking her. Which Naruto nodded.

"So what are you going to name them?",asked Naruto

Before Hikari can say anything, the clear sky became very cloudy by a thunderstorm,then there was a loud shout of _**"HAVE AT THEE."**_

"I know who that is. I am going to go prevent more of a disaster.",said Naruto as he took off his over shirts revealing his costume shirt,and he removed his pants and shoes. He then took out his gloves,and mask out of his costume pockets. He put them on ,and shot out a web from one of his web shooters.

"I am going with.",said Minato

**"Okay ,but hold on. Wahoooooooooooooo!",**said Naruto as he start to swing as his father is holding on for dear life.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!",**screamed Minato

Meanwhile at river bridge in Konoha

Ironman,Thor ,and the Thing are being attack by ANBU ,and other jonin minus Kakashi who was sitting back eating dango,and watching the show.

_**"Man these guys are tough.",**_said Ironman as he repuslar blasted a snake masked ANBU

_"Aye the sooner we find Spider-man,the better."_,said Thor as he hit a bird masked ANBU in the arm with Mjonir .

_"I am getting really sick of this bowl head green jumpsuit wearing youth shouting nutcase. It's clobbering time.",_said the Thing as he was about to punch the person he was talking about ,and missed.

"Why don't they turn on the universal Translators that Phineas and Ferb made for us?",asked Luke Cage

"I know it would made it alot easier.",said Kitty

"I see Spider-man now. He is carrying someone on his back.",said Elsa as Spider-man landed as the man was a little bit taller then Spiderman wearing a sleeveless overjacket over the uniform that alot of ninja were wearing.

"ANBU! Get the wounded to the hospital now!"ordered Minato which they did.

"Hey you guy finally decided to come to my birthplace.",said Spiderman as Kitty,Crystal,Elsa,and Kara ran up to him ,and hugged him.  
>"Okay as good as this reunion is. Is there a place we can do this in private?",said Thing after turning on the universal translator.<p>

"Yes we can go to our clans house.",said Minato

**"Do you want to web swinging again Dad?",**said Spider-man as everyone from the world where he grew up shouted,"DAD?"

"No thank you I will shushin.",said Minato as he poof in a cloud of smoke.

Later at the Namikaze clan mansion.

"Whoa this place is just as good as some of my homes.",said Tony Stark who took of his armor ,because he didn't want to scare Naruto's little sister.

"Thanks Tony.",said Minato as he lead them in to the house.

"Daddy,Big Brother your home. Who are you guys?"said Hikari as she ran,and hugged Minato's leg

"Let them introduce themselves Hikari.",said Kushina as she lead them in to the living room ,and motioned them to sit down on the couches.  
>"I will go first. Tony Stark billionare,inventor,and superhero. My superhero name is Ironman. I am also a mentor to Spider-man.",said Tony as he sat down.<p>

"I am Thor Odinson prince of Asgard, and a surrogate father to Young Spiderman. We had many epic battles together.",said Thor

"I am Ben Grimm also called the Thing. I look like this after an accident on a space exploration. I am kind of like a big brother to spidey. I took him to a couple of superhero only poker games. He always was winning. It was funny to see the Hulk,Wolverine,and the Punisher swearing up a storm of the fact that one kid was taking them tot the cleaners,and it was his first poker game ever.",said Ben Grimm with a chuckle which caused Minato,and Kushina to go wide eye.

'Must not let Tsunade find out.',they both thought

"I am Susan Storm. I am also known as the Invisible woman. I treat Spider-man as a younger brother after the fact he help me with some problems I was having with my exfiance.",said Susan

"I am Luke Cage. My codename is Powerman. Naruto helped me save my parents,and his one of my best friends.",said Luke

"Thanks for thinking me like that man.",said Naruto

"I am Ava Ayala. Your son help me avenge my father,and grandfather. He is a good friend of mine.",said Ava politely.

"I am Kara Storm fromerly Kara Zor-El. Susan is my adopted mother. Spider-man help me alot when I first came to Earth.",said Kara with a light blush which causes Kushina's momma bear gauge to slightly go up the scale.

"I am Crystal of the Inhuman. Spider-man is by betrothed after he saved by brother in law,and also king of my race during the Kree attack of my home city.",said Crystal which caused Kushina's eye to twitch when she heard the word betrothed.

"I am Kitty Pryde. I will let Elsa explain about our relationship .",said Kitty as Hikari climb over to her,and started to play with Kitty's Star of David necklace.

"I am Elsa of Arendale. Before you freak out at the next sentence Naruto. I did check out with Grand Pabble of the trolls ,and it is offical. Kitty,and myself are married to your son Mr.,and .",said Elsa which caused Kushina to faint.

In Kushina's Mind a whole bunch of mini Kushinas where dancing around with banners posted saying I have daughter in laws ,and grandbabies.


	4. Chapter 4

**The returned of the lost son**

**masked voices/Loud voices**

_Nonjapaneses in the elemental countries/jutsus_

papers,computers,and scrolls

(A/n I don't own anything. this a Ultimate Spiderman/Naruto/Frozen/Phineas and Ferb/DC crossover Pairing NarutoAka PeterxElsaxAvaxVanessaxKaraxCrystalxCandancexSakuraxHinataxHanaxAnkoxKitty Pryde LukexIno Good Danzo,Madara Bloodline Naruto,oc,Later Kushina,and Minato. In this story Peter Parker has Sunny Blonde hair. Surrogate father like Thor,Fury Uncle like Captain America,Ironman,and Hulk. Older brother like Thing,Human torch,male members of the Guardians of the Galaxy,and Black Bolt Older sister like Medusa,Susan Storm,and Black Widow. Godfather A,and Killer Bee)

**Village announcement,Execution of Sasuke Uchiha,meeting the clans,Organizing teams,Godfathers' reaction,and Madara meets Odin**  
>As Kushina woke up she noticed that she was in Minato's office. Naruto's friends,and wives either now current or future were looking at the pictures of Hokages.<p>

"So Shodaime Hokage made not only this village,but the entire shinobi village system.",said Ava as she pointed to the picture of Hashirama Senju.

"Yes he did.",said Minato as he notice Kushina waking up.

"So where's Tony,Thor,Ben,and Susan?",asked Kushina as she notice they were not there.

"They had to go back home. They said some one named Steve,and Natasha will be coming to drop of files of other young heroes who want to join the village.",said Minato as he summoned three small toads,and handed them three scrolls.

"Why are we in your office?",asked Kushina

"I am going to annouce Naruto's return,and the execution of Sasuke for attempted murder,and treason to the village.",said Minato as he put his Hokage hat on. He walked out with Naruto, Kushina,Naruto's friends,Naruto's current,and future wives. They meet the only Elder that wasn't killed for treason that caused the Uchiha massacre, Danzo Shimura. Danzo is a one armed man walking with a cane. He also had many bandages covering one of his eyes. To Naruto ,and the former shield trainees he looked like an one armed with hair version of Nick Fury.  
>"I was wondering why you called for a village announcement. But seeing there is a teenage version of you here that can only mean one thing Naruto returned to the village.",said Danzo<p>

"You actually remind me of my mentor from where I grew up.",said Naruto

"It was good to finally meet you Naruto. If there is anything that you or your friends need let me know.",said Danzo as the group continue out to the roof top. Minato walked out ,and motioned to the ANBU to silence the crowd.

**"Today is a glorious day for our village a clan heir that has been missing for thirteen years return to day."**,announced Minato which confused mostly everyone execept for the clan heads,and a few selected ninja close to Minato,and Kushina.

**"My son who was kidnapped as an infant as returned to the village this day. We know what caused the events that lead to his disappearance is not from our world. They aren't even human in nature. A trickster god who seeked the throne of his pantheon accidently open a portal to one of their darker worlds,and the demon lord of the world throw my son in to another portal to another world. Now introduce my son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."**,announced Minato as he motioned Naruto walked forward. Which caused the birth of the Naruto fanclub.

**"When he finally came back to our world he liberated the land of wave ,and the people named the bridge that connected to our land after his name that he used to preform heroic feats in the world that he grew up in, The great Spider-man bridge. Unfornately one of the Genin that was sent there on mission tried to kill him twice. After mental examination it was revealed that this genin also tried to force higher ranking ninja to teach him their jutsu including clan based jutsu . For that reason Sasuke Uchiha will be executed for his crimes as custom by the laws written down by Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage.",**announced Minato which caused Sasuke to be dragged in by chains by ANBU. That cause a large protest by the civilians.

**"Silence, I am the Beyonder. I returned Naruto to this world. You protest that the fact the what you thought the last loyal Uchiha. You are wrong. There are three loyal Uchiha that descended from the true clan leader Madara Uchiha. One has activated his Sharingan,but has no training in it. Another has activated her Sharingan ,but it was sealed by her mother to protect her from enemies that would capture her to create an Uchiha clan in their villages. The last one is to young to activate her's yet. Sasuke is a descendant from artifical Uchihas created by a group of elders of the Uchiha clan for cannon fodder during the warring state period. Before you asked about loyalty of them. They are the wife of your Hokage,and their children. Madara never betrayed this village. Hashirama sent him out to recruit other clans for this village,and to protect him from the descendants of the artifical Uchiha. He has spend the last twelve years looking for his lost grandson by traveling in to different worlds. As we speak messagers from Naruto's surrogate father kingdom are bringing Madara to speak with their king. After Madara talks to their king ,he will return to Konoha."**,said the Beyonder as he appeared. The speech stunned Kushina as discovered her father's identity,and why he left her and her mother. As Minato gave the order for the ANBU agents to remove Sasuke's head then incinerate the body, he had a shiver of fear for the prospect of meeting his father in law. The Beyonder then walked through a portal.

"Man that seems brutal.",said Luke to Ava as she nodded.

"But it was necessary. We just have to get use to it is apart of our new careers as shinobi.",said Ava as the group return to the Namikaze mansion. An very large red haired ninja appeared, and handed Minato a scroll.

Minato read the scroll, and said,"We are invited by the Akimichi clan to a party to celebrate Naruto's return. Choza asked that Naruto bring some any music from the world he grew up in to listen to at the party."

"I will take the girls,and Luke shopping for formal clothes. That way Naruto will have time to look for apporiate music he has. Naruto will have to get me his size for his clothes.",said Kushina which caused her to grab her,and Hikari's formal clothes to be altered. As she was about leave Minato noticed a seal on her shoulder,and stopped her.

_"Seal kai."_,said Minato removing the ages old seal that Kushina's mother placed on her.

"What did you do?",asked Kushina.  
>"I just removed the seal.",said Minato then Kushina gave him a kiss,and lead the group of teenagers to a friend of her's shop, Haruno Fashions. They were greeted by a Blonde hair woman with green eyes as they walked in to the store.<p>

"Kushina it is good to see you. What can I do for you?",said Mebuki Haruno

"I need to get some dress kimonos for my son's friends,and my son. I also need to get Hikari's ,and mine formal kimonos altered with the Uchiha clan symbol as well.",said Kushina.

"Lets start with the young gentleman.",said Mebuki as she pulled out a measuring tape after about three minutes she pointed Luke over a special series of kimonos made in Kumo for the Fourth Raikage built like shinobi. Where Luke found a black kimono what had several lighting bolts on it which he liked. After measuring Ava,She was pointed to some standard kimonos where Ava found one with a couple of white tigers in front of blowing sakura petals. For Kara she found a lovely starry sky kimono. Elsa found a lovely blue kimono with snowflakes blowing on it. Kushina found the perfect kimono for Naruto. It was a blue kimono with a red spider on the back in front of a whirlpool pattern. Which Mebuki took ,and add the Namikaze,Uchiha,and Uzumaki clan symbols to the front. Crystal found a kimono that had the five elements on it. Kitty was in the dressing room trying on a purple kimono with black swirls on it,after she took off the kimono off,and put on her regular clothes. She notice the door lock was broken.

"Um guys the door is broken.",said Kitty which caused everyone to notice.

"Sorry I forgot that the door was having problems. I thought my husband fixed it.",said Mebuki

"I will get you out of there.",said Luke as he started to head the door.  
>"Don't worry I can still get out.",said Kitty as she walked out of the solid wood door. That shocked Mebuki,and Kushina quiet. "I have the ability to walk through solid objects."<p>

"I need you to also add the clan symbols to Crystal,Kitty,and Elsa's kimono. The reason is the they are either married or betrothed to my son.",said Kushina after she recover from her shock.

After they left the store ,and returned to the Namikaze mansion. They saw Naruto,and Hikari curled up together on the couch watching a movie on the living room tv. Which caused Kushina to pull out a camera ,and took a picture.

"So how was shopping?",asked Naruto as he noticed them comming in.  
>"Where is your dad? Also what are you watching?",asked Kushina<p>

"Dad is in the study putting together mission files on me,and my friends in case the clan heads ask for details. We are watching the jungle book. It actually remind me a bit of my self. If you replace Mowgli for me, Director Fury for Bageehra the panther,and my adopted uncle Ben for Baloo.",said Naruto which caused Ava,Luke,and Kitty to look sad for it was most likely close to the truth.

A few hours later the Namikaze group was at the enterance to the Akimichi Clan home . They were greeted by clan head Choza Akimichi,his wife Chi,and Choji their son who was eating out of a party size potato chips.

"May I introduce my son Naruto,his friends Luke Cage ,and Ava Ayala,his wives Elsa,and Kitty,and his fiance Crystal.",said Minato

"It is an honor to meet you all. The Aburame,Hyuga,Sarutobi,Yamanaka,Inuzuka,and the Nara clans have arrived. Also Kakashi,Danzo ,and Kushina's two remaining students.",said Choza as he lead the group in to courtyard where there was many tables covered with food. With many people from different clans talking.  
>"We may have to be careful of that group. They look like they could be vampires.",whispered Luke to Ava,and Naruto as he pointed to the Aburame clan members. Two of the Aburame came over to group. The first was man in his late thirties with very spikey short black hair ,and had a mustache. The other was a young adult who was tall for a thirteen year old with very bushy black brown hair.<p>

"Greeting Namikaze clan,and guests. I am Shibi Aburame clan head of the Aburame clan,and this is my son Shino. Our clan uses insects in combat.",said Shibi as he introduce his son to Naruto,and his friends.

The evening continue much like this except there was three different clan heiress who blush after being introduce. For Naruto he was getting blushes from Hinata Hyuga who's father was teammates with Naruto's father as genin,and Hana Inuzuka who's mother was teammates with Naruto's mother. Luke was getting blushes from Ino Yamanaka. Kushina introduced her students when she was a jonin instructor before Naruto's birth,and unforunate kidnapping Asuma Sarutobi,Kurenai Yuhi,and Maito Guy who kind of scared everyone who came from the other world,but not Naruto. Choza later asked for the music that Naruto brought with. Naruto thought going with country music was a little more apporiate then going with rock or showtunes. The first song that was played was Allen Jackson's Chattahoochee. The clans were surprised that Naruto was out eating like an Akimichi who just came out of great Suna desert for a month ,and came across an all you can eat barbque shack. A while later there was a knock on the gate. They open to reveal a red hair woman in a tight black outfit,and a blonde hair man wearing a red, white,and blue outfit with a white star on his chest.

"Hey Capt. and Widow.",said Naruto before he took a bite of dango.  
>"Hey Spider-man ,we have the files for the Hokage. Only three others want to join for now. Some of Charles Xavier's students as considering the offer to join your village.",said Captain America as he handed the three files to Minato.<p>

"Do you guys want to join the party you guys?",asked Naruto.  
>"Sorry we can't Fury wants us to go on a black ops mission tomorrow.",said Natasha as Captain America,and Natasha left.<p>

"These three would make a good tracking ,and capture team. Who would want to be their Jonin sensei?",asked Minato

"I will.",said Tsume Inuzuka with her partner Kuromaru barking in agreement. Naruto looked over the three files ,and started to pale at the only female member of the team.

"Um Dad ,you may need to have Doreen Green to have some counseling after her training sessions for a while.",whispered Naruto.

"Why is that son?",asked Minato confused.

"Doreen Green's ablities as squirrel related. What chases squirrels?",explained Naruto which caused Minato to pale when he realised.

"Will there be any other problems like that for the rest of the team?",asked Minato so he doesn't try to traumatize anyone else.

"Flash is actually the most normal besides the symboite. Ka-Zar was raised in wild on a time lost area. He will take a while to adapted to customs of civilized culture.",said Naruto

"Well at least Tsume can help out with that part.",said Minato as Kakashi walked over.

"Have you gave any thought about who will replace Sasuke on my team?",asked Kakashi as he was reading Icha-Icha Paradise

"Yes Ava Ayala will joining team seven as Sasuke's replacement.",said Minato

"I was thinking Naruto would be a good fit.",said Kakashi

"I was thinking that too, until Kushina threaten that if she wasn't Naruto's sensei I would be sleeping on the couch for the next thirteen years. The new team Kushina is made up of Luke Cage,Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,and Elsa Uzumaki Namikaze. Kitty Uzumaki Namikaze,Crystal,and Kara Storm will be taught by Anko.",explained Minato

Meanwhile in Kumokagure

The Leader of Kumokagure was very powerful,and fast man. One of the few that could keep up with Minato Namikaze. They fought against each other earning each others respect so much more in fact that when Kushina was pregnant with frist Naruto,and then Hikari Minato,and Kushina named both A ,and his adopted brother B as godfathers to the children. After A found out about the disappearance of Naruto, he order full BOLT ANBU searchs through out the world,and research in any way that Naruto may have been taken to another world. The fourth Raikage A was dealing with the bane of most Kages paperwork as a toad with a scroll poofed in, and handed A the scroll.

"Mabui send for Killer B.",said A after reading the scroll.

After five minutes Killer B came in the office ,and said,"Yo what up bro!"

"Naruto has returned.",said A

"So are we going on vacation to meet our godkids Bro.",said Killer B

"I actually prepared for this day.",said A as he pulled out three large scrolls.

"What is the scrolls bro?",asked Killer B

"The first two scrolls are clothing for you,and me. The other scrolls are not only thirteen ,and three years of gifts ,but training scrolls. Lets go.",said A as he jumped out of the window with Killer B right after him.

Mabui the Raikage's assistant heard the crash. She turned to Darui, and said,"Go get C ,and team Yugito. Follow,and protect them."

Meanwhile at a hotsprings at the border of land of Fire,and land of hot waters a certain Sanin was doing research as toad poof in ,and handed him a scroll.

'What does the brat want? I was in the middle of some important research.',thought Jiraya before he read the scroll. When he read the words Naruto has returned he gave out a shout of joy ,and fell in to the women's hot spring. Unfornately for Jiraya it was the Iwa kunochis against perverts biannual spa trip.

Meanwhile at the Bifrost bridge Heimdall found the man prince Thor asked him to look for. He brought the man to Asgard,and notice that the man was emaciated,dehydrated,and has lack sleep for at least a couple of days.

"I need this man brought to the healer's chambers at once.",ordered Heimdall to two of the guards as they did the order.

After the guards took the man to the healing chamber Heimdall muttered,"I am not sending a man who is going to meet his grandchildren for the first time,one of them being a three year old looking like he just came out of Niffleheim after dying."

After an hour of extensive healing Madara was then shoved in to a bathtub by several servants, then they proceeded to scrubbed,pick, shave the messy beard the he grew for the lack of care ,and grooming. After that they gave him a clean black tunic with the Uchiha fan on it along with black pant,and boots. Two guards escourted Madara to to a large feasting halls. On the way Madara notice that one of the statues that were carved to honor heroes of Asgard that it was his grandson in a spider theme outfit. When Madara enter the feasting hall their were many people of different looks. There was a trio that look like the Ino-Shika-Cho trio from the third great shinobi wars,but the Yamanaka looks like he came out of women's romance novel,the Nara instead of looking bored looked more like his father,and Tobirama on a good day,and the Akimichi had a large bushy beard. There was also a black hair women that if it wasn't for the armor,sword,and hair color Madara would swear that he was looking a Mito Uzumaki Senju's twin sister. At the head of the table was an old man with a thick white beard wearing a gold eye patch. The old man was radiating power of both great regal,and just power.  
>"Come,and join us Madara Uchiha.",said the old man as he motion to sit down in an empty chair.<p>

"Why am I here? I am should be looking for my grandson.",said Madara

"Your grandson has been found,and returned to your world. He has just been united with his parents,and your granddaughter.",said Odin which shocked Madara that he has a granddaughter now as well.

"I have a question. Why are there a statue of my grandson in the hallway?",asked Madara.

"The reason is simple he saved not only the nine realms multiple times,but my own life as well. I would tell you more, but the shinobi clan heads have asked him to let them view his memories. Now feast with us ,and rest your search is now over. Don't forget to eat those gold apples they will help you with your healing.",said Odin as he pointed to a bowl of apples that look like they were made out of pure gold.


End file.
